


There's A Flaw In My Code

by staringatademigod



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Glee AU, Kid Kurt, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatademigod/pseuds/staringatademigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knows he's not supposed to go anywhere without Rachel or Daddy. But he wants to explore like any five year old would! Except...he's twenty-four... (This is an AU; I don't own Glee characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

Kurt is beyond terrified. He is in this strange place without his daddy and he couldn't find Rachel anywhere. He knew this was a bad idea; moving to New York with Rachel. His daddy trusted her to take care of him but Kurt didn't always like to be with her. She will make him help with her Broadway career and stuff. He is tired of it. He wants to go out, like he used to do with daddy.

 

 

 

Rachel said that she would be back and he needed to stay in the loft for a couple hours. Which he did because he's a good boy! But, after an hour, he started to get antsy. He wanted to go to the park, so he did. Though, now he can't think of how to get back to the loft.

 

 

 

He places his thumb in his mouth slightly, glancing around the park to see if there were policemen. Daddy always told him if he couldn't find daddy, or if he got lost in general, to find a policeman and show them his bracelet. Except, he doesn't see any policemen at all! He sucks his thumb gently, bringing his other hand to his chest in a fist. He knows that daddy and Rachel had been saying he needs to stop sucking his thumb so much, but as of now, that's too far gone. The water bubbles that are forming in his blue eyes are beginning to pop.

 

 

 

He screws his eyes shut, sniffling as he tries not to scream. That happens when he has one of his tantrums. Breathing in and out slowly, he shuffles towards a guy that looks about his own age, who's sitting on a park bench, face buried in a book. Kurt can't read the title because it's too long and complicated. He can just barely see the guy through his blurry vision.

 

 

The guy has dark brown hair (almost black) and tan golden skin. Kurt can't make out his face because the faded red book is in front of him. The bright red polo shirt causes his black bow tie with polka dots to stand out.

 

 

 

Kurt slowly maneuvers himself next to the guy with a sniffle and tear drops leaking from his eyes. He removes his thumb from his mouth, swallowing hard, “S‘cuse me?” He mumbles, trying to capture the guys attention. Nothing. Kurt sets his thumb back in his mouth, whimpering while tapping the guys’ shoulder carefully. “S’cuse me?” He says again; faintly muffled by his thumb.

 

 

 

The guy finally glances up as he turns a page. “Yeah?” He asks, cracking a smile when he sees Kurt sucking his thumb with a miserable expression plastered on his perfectly sculpted face.

 

 

Kurt shoves his free hand towards the guy, “I need ‘elp findin’ Rachel.” He sniffles, showing the black haired guy the metallic bracelet with ‘Kurt H. - Call Rachel B. 567-876-7655 (Caregiver)’ engraved. “‘m scared.” He explains, tears leaving streaks on his porcelain cheeks, “...Can’t find...Home!”

 

 

 

Something changes in the guy; his face immediately softens and he closes his book, putting it into the brown satchel stretched across his chest. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry! I’m gonna call Rachel right now, see?” He soothes, picking his phone out of his pocket and showing the cute blue eyed boy.

 

 

 

He quickly dials the number, pressing the phone to his ear. Kurt only begins to suck on his right thumb again. When someone on the other end picks up, the guy breathes a sigh of relief. “Hi, is this Rachel? - Great, my name’s Blaine, I, um, I got Kurt here - Yes, he’s...terrified - Central Park - Okay, I’ll wait right here with him ‘till you get here - Nope, not a problem, he’s quite the cutie.” Blaine grins, turning towards the beautiful boy, “See you in fifteen! Bye!”

 

 

 

As Blaine switches his phone off, pocketing it, Kurt wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Was...Rachel?” He questions in a soft voice.

 

 

 

Blaine nods, “Yep, that was Rachel! She is gonna come get you in five minutes!” He beams, resting a hand on Kurt’s. Blaine found him rather adorable; his ocean blue eyes, along with his small pink lips, fit his semi-round face perfectly and his coifed light brown hair looked unbelievably soft.

 

 

 

The boy shakes his head, covering his face with his hands, “No, no, no, no!” He repeats, letting a couple of stray sobs to escape his throat. “She...think that I…bad, bad boy!” He manages to stagger out.

 

 

 

Taking his hands away from his face, Blaine offers a tiny smile. “I don’t think that.” He coos, rubbing up and down his arm reassuringly. He peers over his own shoulder, noticing a short, petite brown haired girl in a red coat practically racing towards the two of them. “Look, see, she’s right here.”

 

 

 

Sure enough, in two seconds Kurt is engulfed in Rachel’s arms. She presses his head to her chest, closing her eyes tightly and sighing deeply. “Kurtie, you scared me so much! I didn’t have a clue where you were!” She scolds in a sweet tone, lifting Kurt’s face upward.

 

 

 

Kurt pouts, staring at her; eyes wide. “I left note, Rach! Even signed name!” He whines, flailing his arms in protest.

 

 

 

Rolling her eyes, Rachel helps him stand up; towering over her by a good head. “You left a note saying ‘exploring’. That does not let me know where you are! I told you don’t go anywhere without me or your daddy; even Santana is better than nobody!” She explains, brushing his navy blue cardigan and yanking his hand, “Now, what do we say to Blaine for helping?”

 

 

 

He furrows his eyebrows, thinking hard for a moment. “Oh, I know!” He beams, “T-thank you, Blainey!” He squeals, making Blaine blush, grinning. Rachel nods, sending a smile to the hazel eyed boy, before tugging Kurt’s sleeve. “W-wait!” He shouts, stopping, “I...er...you...are...cute..” He stammers.

 

 

 

Blaine stands up, taking a step towards him, “Well, thank you, Kurt!” He grins, placing a hand to the corner of his mouth, “But, if we’re being honest, I think your way cuter!” He stage whispers, making the tall boy go pink, “We should go get ice cream sometime.”

 

 

 

Kurt nods quickly, “I LOVE ICE CREAM!”

 

 

 

That causes Blaine to chuckle, scribbling a number on a loose paper from his satchel and giving it to him, “Me too! Here’s my number cutie.” He grins, watching Kurt’s face light up as Rachel pulls him away, waving at Blaine. “Call me!” Score.


	2. Blaine is different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go out for ice cream. It goes well...for the most part.

Blaine thinks Kurt is the most adorable person in the entire world. He got a call that night from an excited Kurt, asking if they can get ice cream this coming Friday; which is a short three days wait. Of course Blaine was more than happy that he agreed. Then Kurt began telling him about Rachel and daddy and everything under the moon. It was cute though, so Blaine didn't object. Finally, when it reached eight o'clock, Kurt had to say goodnight because he had to take his night time bath and then it was sleepy time. Blaine wished him sweet dreams and hung up the phone; a smile stretched across his face.

 

 

 

He stands in front of the full-length mirror, smoothing down his magenta polo shirt and adjusting his vibrant blue bow tie so it settles just right. Grabbing his iPhone, he shoves it into his morning sky blue skinny jean back pocket. His normal fly away curls are slicked back with an overly intense amount of hair gel.

 

 

 

Once Blaine feels at the least presentable, he takes a jagged breath and smirks, picking his wallet off the counter. The door to his apartment slams shut behind him. Pink converses placed on his feet take one step after another, coming into contact with the mucky streets of the city. The consistent buzzing of cars and people echoes through Blaine's ears; he ignores it, stealing fast glances at his wrist watch. It reads 1:45. He has to meet Kurt by two o'clock.

 

 

 

He picks up his pace, trying his hardest not to bump into people and apologizes when he does. The small ice cream shop that has a giant ice cream cone on the top of the building is now in Blaine's sight. He's a couple yards away from it, though he can make out Rachel and Kurt. His heart aches as soon as he sees what the man's wearing; a black sweater with shooting stars colored from yellow at the top left shoulder to a dark pink at the bottom right. Both his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, making his forearms more prominent. His tight light grey skinny jeans cling to his long legs perfectly, leaving very little to the imagination.

 

 

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Blaine tries to control his stomach from forcing butterflies out of his mouth. He quickly jogs over to the angel, letting a bright grin to appear on his lips.

 

 

 

Kurt is staring up at the sky, pointing up at a cloud as if outlining the fluff of white. "Looks 'ike dino!" He giggles; eyes wide, holding Rachel's hand in his.

 

 

 

Rachel nods, wrapping her arm around Kurt's bicep, "You're right Kurtie; it really does look like a dinosaur." She smiles, patting his arm as she peers up at him, "You are one smart boy, that's for sure!"

 

 

 

Kurt returns her smile with a huge dopey one of his own, which makes his ears lift a little. "I tried tellin' people that!" He sighs, peering around the city, spotting Blaine, who's silently watching from a distance. "Blainey!" He beams, letting go of Rachel's hand and clapping.

 

 

 

This causes Blaine to feel his heart skip a beat. Usually he never let anyone call him that; not even Cooper. Kurt is special. He actually likes hearing Kurt's slight high pitched voice call him that. Blaine moves closer to him, a faint blush scattered along his cheeks. "Hey Kurt! Ready to get ice cream?!" He chuckles as the tall boy nods proudly.

 

 

 

Turning to Rachel, he puts a hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes seriously. "Rach, you...leave now?" He asks more than states, with big cyan orbs pleading. "'m big boy!" He exclaims, squaring his shoulders, standing a little taller.

 

 

 

The short girl presses her plump pink lips in a straight line and nods reluctantly. "Okay, you're right Kurtie. You are a big boy." She says, patting his cheek gently before giving her attention to Blaine, "I'll be around the corner, so if you need me or anything-"

 

 

 

"I'll make sure to call you!" Blaine cuts her off, sending a reassuring smile. "I got him, Rachel. Besides, you look like you're in desperate need for some time to yourself... No offense." He shrugs, raising his eyebrows.

 

 

 

Rachel bites her lip, glancing between the two men anxiously. "Alright. Kurt," she cups his face with both of her hands, "Stay with Blaine, okay? I'll be back in an hour. Be a good boy for Blaine?" Kurt nods as she spins to the shorter man, "If he has one of his fits, take him to the bathroom and try to calm him down. And, if you can't, call me _immediately_..." She sighs, frowning slightly as she rakes her hand through Kurt's hair.

 

 

 

Blaine salutes, hovering his hand next to the taller man's. "I think I can handle this, right?" Kurt nods, giving him a thumbs up, "Kurt thinks so. If there's any trouble, I'll be sure to call, now, go have some fun!" He shoos her; tossing a bright smile to her. She does the same and blows a kiss, walking away. Blaine turns to the angel next to him, who's watching Rachel with wide eyes, and clears his throat, "So... Ice cream?"

 

 

 

That snaps him out of his daze. "Yes!" He mumbles, skipping into the ice cream shop happily.

 

 

 

There's a long line of people waiting, causing Kurt to pout. Blaine's stomach does backflips at how adorable he is. "Why so 'any people?" He asks, huffing; Blaine shrugs, about to answer, until he's cut off. "There...cheesecake ice 'ream?" He whispers, looking at the man next to him.

 

 

 

"Um... I don't think that's been invented yet, love." Blaine smirks, raking his eyes across the menu straight ahead. He notices Kurt's face fall and frown, "Maybe we can get cheesecake next time. How about, for now, you get a cup of vanilla with sprinkles?" He suggests, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

 

The both of them step forward, getting closer to the counter. Crossing his arms, Kurt's forehead crinkles as he contemplates his option. "Rainbow 'prinkles?" Blaine grins and nods. That's enough for Kurt. "'Kay." He simply says, moving forward again.

 

 

 

While Blaine orders, Kurt stands to the side, people watching. When the employee sets their ice cream out, Blaine thanks them, grabbing the cup in one hand and the cone in the other. The cute boy already found them a table and is sitting, hopping up and down in his seat. Although he’s only known him for week, Blaine could feel a spot being created in his heart for Kurt. He makes his way to the small table, putting one foot in front of the other. "M'kay, so here's your cup-o-sprinkles," he places the blue cup in front of the beaming boy, "and one chocolate cone for me!" He laughs. Honestly Blaine expected Kurt to dig in but...he's just staring at the ice cream; his cyan orbs open wide. "Kurt-"

 

 

 

"Need 'elp..." He grumbles, pointing at the white plastic spoon. "Too hard. Can't..." He moves his hand, curling his fingers.

 

 

 

Blaine nods understandingly. "Hey, it's okay, I'll help you!" He picks up the spoon from underneath the mound of vanilla and sprinkles. "Here," he groups a spoonful of ice cream, holding it to Kurt's mouth, waiting for him to unhinge his jaw. When he does, Blaine slips the white deliciousness in, watching his lips slurp it off the spoon.

 

 

 

Kurt swallows, "Thank you!"

 

 

 

“You are very welcome!”

 

 

 

Everything is going wonderfully, until something happens. A women sitting behind Kurt brushes her hand against his shoulder. Blaine can see the fear exploding from his eyes as he begins to shake. Whines, along with sobs, spew out of his mouth, becoming louder and louder. Blaine drops the little bit of cone he has left, gripping Kurt’s hand and guiding him towards the bathroom; ignoring people’s nasty glares. Between Kurt’s screams and sobs, it looks like he’s trying to form words. He just can’t.

 

 

 

Carefully, when the both of them are in the medium sized single stall bathroom, Blaine sets him on the ground, holding his arms so he won’t hurt anyone. “Shh, babe, it’s okay! It’s okay!” He repeatedly sputters, “Babe, I need you to calm down, can you do that for me?” He pleads; Kurt just shakes his head.

 

 

 

Then Blaine does the only thing that comes to mind. His lips attach to the crying boy, stopping the ear piercing screeches. Blaine places his hand against the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him closer, halting his hyperventilating. When Blaine finally pulls away, he chuckles at the dazed expression painted on the tall boy’s face. “You alright, love?”

 

 

 

Kurt’s entire body feels limp; he can’t bring himself to move. He stares at the raven haired boy for a minute. His mouth feels dry and the words just won’t come out. Nodding, he motions towards Blaine’s hand. Cautiously, the short boy takes his hand. He remember vaguely being told that Kurt can’t handle being touched.

 

 

 

Blaine is different though. Blaine makes him feel safe. Kurt looks at him with a lopsided grin, yawning, “We...leave?”

 

 

 

“Yeah, of course, we can leave.” Blaine whispers, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist, lifting him off the chilly bathroom floor. As they head outside, he dials Rachel, “Hey, he...needs to go home-” he sighs, tightly keeping the blue eyed boy from falling.

 

 

 

Kurt taps his shoulder, “Blainey come?” He asks, loud enough for Rachel to hear through the phone.

 

 

 

“Sure.” both of them say.


	3. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder makes a guest appearance and things don't go exactly as expected.

Rachel can't leave Kurt alone when she goes to hang out with the girls. She would call Blaine but...she doesn't trust him just yet. Sam is irresponsible; he's out of the question. Puck and his brother, Jake, kind of scare Kurt and Rachel doesn't trust Puck to take care of another human. Which leaves the one person Kurt adores for some unknown reason. Ryder.

 

There's a knock on the door as Rachel finishes Kurt's dinner, placing it on the table. "Kurtie, dinner!" She hears the soft pad of his feet on the hardwood floor and he emerges from the living room into the kitchen. "Careful!" She laughs, watching him slide on his green socks and sit down while she opens the door to a slightly tall boy.

 

He smiles, mouthing a 'hi' with a little wave. Rachel grins back, nodding her head towards the kitchen. "Hey Kurtie, guess who's here?!" She beams. He furrows his eyebrows, chewing on the small bite sized grilled chicken, shrugging.

 

Rachel sidesteps out of the way and his eyes go wide. "Ry!" Kurt screeches, dropping his fork on his plate as he stands up. As he runs towards Ryder, his foot steps in front of his other and he trips. A pair of strong arms wrap around his waist so he doesn't take a face plant.

 

"Careful, bud." Ryder chuckles, standing him up straighter. He flips his light brown hair out of his eyes; his hand still placed on the taller boys back. "I'm gonna be hanging out with you till tomorrow, that cool?"

 

Kurt nods his head, making his hair bounce slightly. Ryder smiles and begins talking to Rachel about the plan for the night. Of course this bores the twenty-four year old, so he begins to nibble quietly on the rest of the grilled chicken. When Rachel finishes explaining the nightly routine (bath, teeth brushing, movie and story, etc.), she fluffs both boys' hair, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead and skipping out the door.

 

As soon as the lock clicks into place, Kurt bounds for the couch, hopping on the burgundy cushions. Ryder can't help but laugh, shrugging his dark green wind breaker off his broad shoulders; leaving him in his half red half grey hoodie. He makes his way to the big steel table and picks the dirty dishes up, slipping them in the sink. The creaky couch sounds echoes through the loft along with giggles. Ryder pours himself a cup of coffee that's leftover in the pot and stares at him.

 

Suddenly he stops. "Ry...you like guys?" He questions innocently. At the comment, Ryder chokes on his coffee. He raises an eyebrow at Kurt, wiping his mouth. "'Cause I do! Date with one..." He mumbles, a smile twitching on his lips.

 

Did he just say he went on a date? With a guy? Ryder blinks for a moment, taking a long sip of his coffee. To be honest, Ryder thought Kurt had no clue about dating. "Gee bud, uh, yes. I do like guys. I'm bisexual so that means I like guys and girls..." He says nervously, sliding his right hand up and down the mug he's holding with his left. "So... You went on a date, huh?" Kurt just nods. Ryder chews on his lip, sitting cross-legged on the couch, "What's his name? The guy you went on a date with."

 

Kurt picks his phone out of his pocket, holding his hand completely steady when he puts in the code. "Blainey!" He beams, showing the picture of a man with black slicked back hair, tanned skin and bright hazel eyes that are twinkling in the sunlight. Kurt sighs happily, "Call? Come over?" He asks; blue eyes sparkling.

 

Ryder bites the inside of his cheek. He knows he can't say no to Kurt's puppy dog eyes. "Bud... I don't think-..." He cuts himself off as Kurt begins to cry. "Okay, you can call and invite him over. Just...don't tell Rachel?" He tugs on his hoodie string, sipping his coffee.

 

With a giggle, Kurt nods, dialing a number. He rocks back and forth, toying with his lime green pajama shorts as his phone rings. "Blainey!" He beams when the other line picks up. "You come...over to-tonight?" He asks, concentrating hard on his words. There's a pause. "Yay! M'kay bye!" He hangs up.

 

Ryder stands up, walking to the sink so he can rinse the mug. "He coming?" He inquires, looking over his shoulder. Kurt nods. "Do you know when?" He purses his lips together.

 

Kurt scrunches his face. "Uh..." He scratches his head, "Hour?" Ryder nods, coming back to the couch with a candy bar. He breaks the chocolate in half, giving some to the other boy; the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Watch a movie?" He bites the candy bar.

 

Ryder sighs, getting off the seat. "What you wanna watch, bud?" His eyes rake over the collection of various DVD cases. Most of them are either musicals (Rachel and her broadway...) or Disney cartoons. "What we got? What we got?" He murmurs to himself. "Cars? 101 Dalmatians? Tarzan?"

 

"Tarzan! Tarzan" he repeats, jumping up and down. Ryder pops the DVD out of the case and slips it in, grabbing the remote on his way back to the couch. The movie menu appears and he presses play. "Ry... Have a girlfriend?" Kurt asks as he rests his head on the other boy's lap.

 

Ryder strokes the blue eyed boys hair, "No buddy." He grins, "But, I do have a boyfriend. You remember Jake, right?" He asks, nibbling on the inside of his cheek.

 

"Scary..." Kurt muses, not losing focus of the cartoon playing. One hand clutches the dark green pajama shirt while the other is close to his mouth. "Love him?" He places his thumb in between his lips.

 

"Yeah. I do; I love him very much." Ryder smirks, looking at the boy in his lap. "Maybe he could come over with me sometime..." He grunts, peering over at the clock. 7:45. "Almost time for your bath, bud."

 

Kurt shakes his head against the boys' legs. They continue to watch the TV screen for a few more minutes. His eyelids start to feel heavy but he manages to keep himself awake, softly sucking his thumb. A knock on the door startles the both of them out of their sleepy trance. The tall boy hops off the couch, sliding on the wood floor. Despite Ryder's request, he opens the door. "Blainey!" He screams, removing his thumb out from between his lips.

 

In a rush, Ryder barrels towards the doorway, peeking from behind Kurt. There's a man standing; an inch or two shorter than Ryder, wearing a light violet polo shirt with a baby pink bow tie and jeans. His hair is gelled back so he looks like he could be from the 1960s but it matches well with his hazel eyes, bushy eyebrows, tanned skin and giant smile. "Hey Kurt!" He beams, taking the taller boy into his arms for a hug. Weird; Kurt hardly let's people touch him.

 

Clearing his throat, Ryder eyes him up and down. How his hand rests on Kurt's lower back. The height difference between the two. Okay, so Ryder did have to admit they were cute. But...he wants to protect his boy; just like Jake does with him. "Hi. I'm, uh, Ryder." He says, sticking his right hand out.

 

Blaine takes it, "Blaine." He smiles, shaking the other man's hand. "So... You're-"

 

"I look after Kurt sometimes." He cuts Blaine off, glaring. He turns to Kurt, "How 'bout you go run the water for your bath, bud? You remember how, right?" Kurt nods, pecking Blaine on the cheek before sashaying off. When he's out of sight, Ryder takes a step closer to the boy, "Look man," he lowers his voice, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing/"

 

"I'm not playing a game-"

 

"But I swear to god, if you even THINK about hurting my boy, I will not hesitate to get Santana and my boyfriend, Jake, to beat your ass." He spits, looking directly in Blaine's eyes. "Got it?" He questions through gritted teeth.

 

Blaine stands up straighter, opening his mouth to say something. "I would never-"

 

He's cut off by a loud banging noise. Both boys' heads swivel towards the bathroom and there's a whine. Blaine immediately books in that direction, followed by a terrified Ryder. "Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine yells from the other side of the door. There's nothing but a quiet whimper. "I'm coming in babe!" He says, twisting the doorknob and shoving it open with his upper arm.

 

Next to the porcelain bathtub, on top of the light blue fluffy carpet, lays a shirtless Kurt. On the left side of his head there's a streak of ruby red blood, framing his shut eyes. Panic spreads through the boys and Ryder turns the running bathtub water off.

 

Blaine carefully picks up his boyfriend, glancing from him to Ryder frantically. "We need to get him to the hospital." He adjusts his arms underneath Kurt's knees and back, "Now."


	4. Learn From My Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finally knows about Kurt

Blaine’s head is spinning. He and Ryder took Kurt to the hospital and he immediately got into a room. Now all that Blaine could do is wait. Since he isn’t family, he can’t go in just yet. Only Rachel could go in because she’s his legal caregiver. She was not happy when Ryder called to explained the situation, but she ran to the hospital and demanded to see Kurt.

 

Minutes upon minutes of Blaine pacing back and forth in the tiny waiting room was driving the other boy mad. Finally Ryder cleared his throat. “Do you want to know why he acts the way he does?” He asks, his voice sharp enough to cut through the tension in the room. He doesn’t take his eyes away from the spot on the white wall, still staring at it with an unreadable expression.

 

Blaine stops in the middle of the room, blinking at the other boy. The question of why Kurt always acted so innocent; so childlike, has been nagging at the back of his mind since he met the boy. Grabbing the plastic blue chair, he sits down so his back is against the wall. It takes a moment to croak out an answer. “Yes.” he says; his voice unsteady as he plays with his hands.

 

There’s a long awkward pause that floods the room before someone speaks. “He was about fifteen when he got bad…” Ryder breathes, scanning the room to make sure nobody but Blaine is paying attention. “It was the start of sophomore year for him; I was in eighth grade… His dad and mine worked together, so we’d hang out a lot.” He smiles, remembering the times they would mess around in the garage while their dads worked.

 

“He hadn’t come out yet. But, because of what he wore and of his past; losing his mother at such a young age-” he cuts himself off, wiping his watery rimmed eyes with the back of his hand. Deep down, Blaine wants to tell him to stop, except, he needs to know the story. No matter how bad. “He was bullied. Jocks would slam into him in the hallway, throw him in the dumpster everyday, slushie him. Whenever he’d come in the shop, you could know what they’d done to him just from the smell.” 

 

Ryder sighs, peering towards his room. Gripping the chair arms, Blaine scowled at the thought of someone hurting the lovable boy he called his boyfriend. With a sniffle, he continues, “Then he came out and it all went to hell. The jocks became more and more aggressive towards Kurt.” he pauses, putting his hands on his knees, “They- they would beat him up almost everyday as well as throw him in the dumpster…”

 

“What?!” Blaine asks, leaning forward with rage filling his honey colored eyes.

 

A click of a door makes Ryder whip his head in that direction; in case it is Kurt’s doctor or Rachel. It’s not even his room. “Yeah, I know. Anyway, one day a jock, Dave was his name, beat him up...so bad… Burt, Kurt’s dad, found him all bruised and bloody in the schools dumpster. He wasn’t breathing; he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. When they got there, he was brought in and the doctors checked him out… They couldn’t be sure there was nothing wrong with him until he woke up. It took a day or two, but that moment when he did, Burt knew it wasn’t the same Kurt…”

 

Both boys have tears in their eyes and Blaine breathing is jagged. Ryder cracks a depressing smile, “The first thing Kurt said when he came to was ‘mommy?’. The doctors took some tests and before you knew it, he was diagnosed with Schizoaffective disorder. He showed the symptoms; disorganized and minimal speech, childlike behavior. They said that because of how traumatic the situation was, he resorted back to when he was younger.” Ryder swallows the lump in his throat, “It’s hard, you know? Seeing him confused and scared… I promised to do whatever… That’s why when he told me about you, I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to believe he was growing out of me. Like, he doesn’t need me anymore, you know?”

 

Blaine’s grip on the chair loosens, “Ryder, I-”

 

“Hummel?” The middle aged doctor bellows, peering up from his rusted brown clipboard. The two boys stand. “You are free to see Mr. Hummel now. One at a time though. We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

 

A hand pushes Blaine, who sends Ryder a grateful smile before following the blond doctor. Rachel steps out of the room, breathing in a deep sigh. She shoots him a sad grin as he enters. The room is dim; not completely dark, but has just enough light to see where Kurt is. Blaine’s shoes scuff against the navy marble tiles, making his way over to the grey hospital bed. There’s a small bedside table with a remote that controls the TV hanging in the corner of the room and a vase containing pink, yellow, and orange flowers on top.

 

Kurt turns his head to the side, a little less than half of his face sinking into the white pillow underneath him. Tear streaks stain his fuschia cheeks; his eyes holding still waterfalls. “Blainey…” he squeaks, his voice less enthusiastic than it usually is. He tries pushing himself up, hissing silently at the pain in his right arm.

 

“Hey, hey, lay down. Relax, I’m here Kurt, I’m here.” Blaine whispers, holding the boy in the light blue hospital gown to his chest. He feels fists gather his purple polo in knots, along with a wet spot forming. “I’m here, my love.” He coos softly, petting the boys’ messy light brown hair in attempts to calm him.

 

The cream colored room is filled with quiet sobs and shh’s, before words are finally released in the air. “I’m so sorry.” Blaine says in a hushed tone. Kurt peers up at him with furrowed eyebrows, watching him sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m so sorry about what happened to you in high school. Y-you shouldn’t have had to deal with those dicks; nobody does. I-” his voice breaks and he carefully takes Kurt’s left hand, bringing it to his lips, letting them press against knuckles for a minute. “I’m never leaving you alone, I promise. I can’t lose you.”

 

Kurt’s silent. It isn’t a new thing; he hardly talks in intense circumstances. His brain has a difficult time finding the words he wants to say. The words he needs to say. So, he reaches his hands up to Blaine’s tan face, his hands shaking when he grabs cheeks, pulling him close and attacking the plump lips with his. The kiss is soft and sweet but also powerful, as if a shock of electricity is going through them.

 

The door creaks open, “Mr. Anderson, I’m afraid you have to leave. The visiting hours are o-” the doctor begins to explain until Kurt’s unexpected voice cuts him off.

 

“No, he...stay.” He demands, gripping Blaine’s arm and pulling. “P-please?” He asks in a delicate tone, looking at the blond doctor through his thick eyelashes that had stray tears left over from the sobs.

 

Blaine stares at him with a pleading face and the doctor sighs, putting a hand in the deep pocket of his pearl white lab coat, “I’ll see what I can do.” He turns, stopping in the doorway briefly, “With Kurt’s condition, he needs someone… He will hopefully be released tomorrow morning, until then, you can stay with him.”

 

When the doctor leaves, Blaine climbs behind Kurt cautiously, gently lifting him so he’s on his lap. Kurt’s whole body is stiff for a second, not being used to people touching him, but soon relaxes against Blaine’s firm chest. He feels hands tangle in his hair as his eyes begin to droop, listening to the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “When you try your best but you don’t succeed… When you get what you want but not what you need.... When you feel so tired but you can’t sleep…Stuck in reverse….” Blaine sings in his ear, lulling him to sleep.

 

Blaine smiles softly as Kurt snores on his chest. “Light will guide you home…” he grabs the blankets at their feet, “And ignite your bones…” he pulls the thin blue sheet over the two of them, looking down at Kurt with tears rimming his eyes and presses a kiss to his forehead before shutting his eyes, “And I will try...to fix you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all my info here:  
> http://www.minddisorders.com/Py-Z/Schizoaffective-disorder.html
> 
> And the song Blaine sings at the end is Coldplay's 'Fix You'!


	5. Little Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds out about Finn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't as long as my others, I apologize! It just felt like a good place to end it. Comment, please! Love you guys and thanks for reading!

Kurt sticks his tongue out when he draws. That's one of the many random things that Blaine's noticed in the few weeks that they've been dating. He thinks it's adorable. Everything he does is adorable.

 

Resting against the counter, Blaine watches how focused Kurt is with a smirk, holding his bottle of water. He heads over to the couch, sitting down as Kurt shifts his knees on the floor. "Whatcha drawing, love?"

 

His tongue pokes out and he looks up. "Mmm nothin'..." He says, getting off the floor. With a sigh, Kurt flops next to his boyfriend, putting his head on the black pants beside him.

 

Blaine runs his hands through Kurt's light brown hair. There's a long pause before the raven haired boy talks. "Do you remember high school?" He purrs, trailing his fingers up and down the pale skin of Kurt's arm.

 

Kurt furrows his eyebrows, shifting his head so he can look up. He nods, "'member Finn... Glee Club..." He pauses, his cyan orbs glassing over with water. "Dumpsters, shoved...into lockers-" his breath becomes heavier and faster as tears drip off his eyelashes. A hand flies to his mouth, forcing his thumb in.

 

This crushes Blaine's entire being. Seeing his boyfriend more small and broken than before. He leans down, pressing a long kiss to the soft, porcelain skin. He rubs his nose against a cheek, earning a little laugh from his boyfriend. Blaine's right hand grips around Kurt's waist, clutching his pink T-shirt. "Who's Finn? I never heard about him before." He muses, hoping more than anything to steer away from the horrible memories. At least now Blaine knows he remembers; maybe not a lot but he remembers something.

 

A grin appears on Kurt's face. "He's my brother." With that sentence, Blaine's eyes widen. Kurt just said a complete sentence. No breaks. No stuttering. Nothing. Before Blaine can talk, Kurt continues, grabbing a tan hand in the process and playing with the fingers. "Finn's my little brother." He repeats, "I miss him a lot." He states, leaving Blaine speechless. "...Lives with..." He sighs, beginning to have trouble. "Daddy... Ohio..."

 

Blaine's mouth hangs open as he looks down at the boy in his lap. "Um..." He starts; his lips feeling dry. "Wow." He blinks his eyes with a huge smile on his face. "Okay, first off, you just- you just said three complete sentences, babe!" He screams, tickling the blue eyed boy. "I'm so proud of you!" He pauses, breathing heavily. "And I got an idea. You said you miss Finn, right?" Kurt nods, "Why don't we go visit them. I'm from Ohio too, so I can see my family as well. How does that sound, love?" He asks, biting his lip.

 

Kurt smiles, sitting up and pressing his lips to Blaine's. His hand cups the boy's cheek as he deepens the kiss. "Yeah." He whispers out of breath, resting his forehead against the other boys. "Finn c-could..." He swallows, closing his eyelids in concentration. "Meet y-you." He stutters, latching his long fingers onto the collar of Blaine's teal polo.

 

A giggle escapes the raven haired boys' lips and he runs his hands up Kurt's waist to his neck. "I'd love that, babe." He rubs his nose on the button nose in front of him. "But, we gotta call them and see if it's okay-"

 

"M'kay!" Kurt screams, jumping off his boyfriend's lap and rushing to the coffee table. Carefully, he moves his detailed drawings out of the way of his cell phone. His hands shake as he slides the lock screen of he and his daddy and presses the phone icon.

 

Standing up, Blaine's eyes widen, trying to grab the device out of Kurt's hand. "Baby, I didn't mean call him right no-"

 

"Finn!" Kurt interrupts him with a squeal. He turns to Blaine for a moment, pointing to the phone, grinning like a madman.

 

Blaine can hear (what he can assume is) Finn's voice from the speaker. "Hey dude, what's up?"

 

Kurt plays with the end of his magenta shirt, beaming at the short boy. He focuses on his speech, making his round face scrunch up. "Can me...and Blainey...visit you...and daddy?" He asks, pausing slightly after every couple words.

 

"Yeah, of course! Dude, you can come whenever!" Finn exclaims. There's a loud metallic clang, along with a string of apologies, that causes Kurt to startle. "Dropped a tool. Oops. Anyway, how 'bout next week?"

 

Kurt looks at Blaine, hope in his blue eyes. He nods. "Yes! Okay, love you!... Bye." He says in a hurry, hanging up. Wrapping his lanky arms around Blaine, he kisses him passionately. "Thank you! Thank you!" He repeats over and over.

 

"You're welcome!" Blaine grins, gently pushing a stray piece of hair off Kurt's forehead. "I'd do anything for you, my love." Including meet his brother and father, which Blaine's terrified of doing. But, ah, the things we do when we're in love.


	6. The Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get to the airport, Blaine suddenly feels jealous of Finn.

"Finn's gonna m-meet my boyfriend!" Kurt repeats in a sing-song voice again and again. Throughout the whole flight he's yet to sit still. Not that anyone can blame him. "Get see my brother and daddy and C-Carole!"

 

While Blaine might think this is the cutest thing ever, the other passengers don't quite agree. "Babe, shh, inside voice." Blaine whispers, carding his fingers through Kurt's milk chocolate locks. He can't help but smile at the older boy. "Almost there; like ten minutes." He smiles, watching Kurt continue to bounce up and down in his seat.

 

Suddenly Kurt reaches for Blaine's arm, pulling it to his face. His eyes squint at the stainless steel watch and he lets a deep breath out before looking down at his appearance. "Do...I l-look 'kay?" He staggers. Yes, Blaine thinks he looks more than okay. Perfect. The cream button down shirt with black polka dots puts just the right emphasis on his biceps and flares out elegantly from above his wrists to the tips of his nails is partially hidden by the velvet vest. It opens from the neck to his bellybutton, where three gold buttons a little bigger than a pad of a finger are snapped closed. A silver chain emerges from the vest pocket that's near Kurt's waist. The simple black jeans hug his long legs perfectly to the calf-high military boots.

 

"God, you're beautiful…" Blaine breathes, intertwining their hands together. A deep maroon color creeps onto Kurt's face, as well as a smile, and he stares out the small oval-shaped window, faintly sighing. "I really like your outfit, by the way. I feel dressed down now." He chuckles.

 

Kurt turns his head, he squints his eyes; which makes his forehead crinkle and lips frown. "No! You...are...very c-cute." He mutters, shifting in his seat so he can fix a button on Blaine's light blue plaid shirt. His hands linger at the collar for a second before staring up at hazel eyes; specks of soft green and brown fighting together. Quickly, Kurt peers down at himself, "You s-sure? Daddy and Finn...like it? I picked...out..." He gestures to his outfit.

 

Blaine squeezes the pale hand and gives a reassuring smile. "Now that I know you picked it out, it's like... Even hotter? Babe, you are so f-" he cuts himself off, biting his bottom lip, "I'm positive they'll love it. Because I love it so..." He trails off, leaning in and pressing his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt smiles into the kiss, resting his delicate hands on Blaine's chest; leaving them there when they pull away.

 

The ten minutes go surprisingly fast and before they know it, they're in the airport, anxiously waiting. "Blainey," Kurt whispers, gulping as another person almost bumps into him. He is trying really hard not to freak out. His voice shakes as he attempts to speak, "W-wou-...hold hand?" He asks quietly, wiggling his fingers.

 

“Of course.” Taking his hand, Blaine kisses it, “Don’t worry, love.” he says tenderly, rubbing tiny circles on the back of Kurt’s hand. 

 

A flash of red appears on Kurt’s cheeks, “T’anks…” he mumbles, looking around the giant airport. It’s nice; minus all the people running and yelling. Kurt shivers as another person bumps into him. The buttons on his vest are suddenly a lot more interesting and he looks down for a second. Blaine squeezes his hand.

 

“KURT!” a familiar voice echoes through his ears. His eyes snap up to the tall brunette in a simple dark forest green t-shirt and jeans. Blaine’s hand is long forgotten when the guy engulfs Kurt in a bear hug. This startles Blaine, he doesn’t want his boyfriend to freak out, but surprisingly he doesn’t; he hugs back. He never lets Blaine do that… “I missed you so much, bro!” the guy says, swaying Kurt like a rag doll.

 

When he finally puts him down, Kurt’s hand gravitates back, grabbing a tanner one. “I...m-missed-” he pauses, sighing at his lack of words, “you t-too, F-Finn!” he smiles a toothy grin as the hand squeezes his own.

 

Finn’s face lights up, but falls slightly when he notices the short, tan guy with slicked black hair. He reminds Finn of one of those old fashioned black and white movies made in the 1930s. “Hey, ‘m Finn Hudson, Kurt’s brother.” he hesitates, sticking his hand out, eyeing the man skeptically. 

 

Reluctantly Blaine grabs the big hand in his, shaking it. “Blaine Anderson,” he notices the blue eyed boy sit down, crossing his legs, “also known as Kurt’s boyfriend.” he smirks, releasing Finn’s hand.

 

“Huh…” Finn blinks, putting on a smile (that anyone can tell is forced). He turns to Kurt, not taking his eyes off Blaine, “Does dad know about- Blaine?”

 

Kurt shakes his head, “Not yet.”

 

Blaine sighs, sitting next to his boyfriend. “Kurt, why didn’t you tell him about me?”

 

“Scared...lose you.”

 

Grabbing the pale face, Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt’s, “You’ll never lose me, okay, love?” he smiles, nuzzling their noses together.

 

Finn coughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I hate to ruin the moment and stuff, but we need to, like, go....” he points his thumb over his broad shoulder as the two men stand, picking up their luggage. Finn grabs one of Kurt’s many bags, “How much clothes you got in here, dude?!” he groans.

 

Kurt shrugs while they trudge out of the grey building, “Lot.”

 

The three of them stop at the blue beat up truck and shove everything in. “Nice to know some things never change.” Finn chuckles, climbing in the drivers seat.


	7. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt introduces Blaine to his daddy

Finn sighs, gripping the steering wheel tighter as Blaine and him try to come up with a plan. Behind the two of them, Kurt sits, arms folded across his broad chest with a pout framed on his lips. "Why 'm I…i-in back?" He questions, slouching in the grey seat.

 

The black haired boy stops talking, turning his upper body to look at his boyfriend. "There isn't enough seats in front, love." He explains, furrowing his eyebrows. That isn't a good reason according to Kurt, so he faces the window, continuing to stick his bottom lip out. Blaine inaudible sighs, quickly glancing to Finn then back to the handsome man. "Want me to come sit with you, babe?" He asks, grabbing the headrest, chewing his lip.

 

Kurt snaps his head forward, smiling as he nods. Unbuckling, Blaine hops up so his knees are now resting on the lumpy cushion. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" He grins, clutching the back of the seat. He maneuvers his right leg out from underneath his butt, stretching it to the back seat.

 

"Dude, your ass is in my face. I don't enjoy this." Finn groans, keeping his mud brown eyes on the road. His view shifts towards the radio quickly as he spins the dial. A static sound echoes through the truck, causing Kurt to cover his ears due to how loud it is and Finn spins it again. Classic rock floods the vehicle, "You shook me all night long…" he sings along with the radio, drumming on the charcoal colored wheel.

 

With a loud thump, Blaine plops down next to the blue eyed boy. "Better?" He mumbles out of breath. Kurt nods, snuggling up to the smaller boy's side, grabbing a fist of his shirt. "I love how cuddly you can be." Blaine beams, resting his chin on the soft chestnut fluff of hair.

 

In response, Kurt squishes his face against Blaine's neck, closing his eyes with a smile. From the driver seat, Finn fake gags, turning the wheel. "We're like fifteen minutes away, bro. Keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum. Please. I can't." He shakes his head, crinkling his nose.

 

The drive from that point is silent, other than Finn singing to himself. When Finn's light blue truck pulls slowly into the driveway, Kurt sits up a little too fast and his head collides with Blaine's chin. Kurt covers his mouth, "'M sorry Blainey!" He whispers through the crease of where both his hands meet.

 

Blaine rubs his jaw, shrugging, "It's fine, love." He grunts, "Let's just go inside, yeah?"

 

Still covering his mouth, Kurt nods. A strand of light brown hair falls out of his coif and Blaine pushes it off his forehead. His bright blue eyes sparkle like diamonds when he looks out the dirt covered window, seeing a tall man and a women. "Daddy! Carole!" He yells as a giant smile appears on his face. Blaine watches him struggle to open the door and helps. Kurt climbs over him, almost tripping on the step; luckily Blaine catches him around the waist. "T'anks Blainey!" He mumbles, pressing his lips to the shorter boy's lips.

 

It surprises Blaine, but he can't help melting into the kiss when Kurt's hands travel up and down his neck. His grip tightens slightly. As Blaine's about to slip his tongue in Kurt's mouth, there's a loud cough, making the both of them jump back. "Hi daddy…" Kurt breathes, waving his hand slightly.

 

Blaine waves as well, smiling at the man. He's a little shorter than Finn with subtle wrinkles near his green eyes. The maroon flannel hangs above his dark jeans and a baseball hat covers his bald head. "Kurt, who's this?" He asks in a gruff voice, crossing his arms.

 

Kurt stares at the man, mouth ajar and eyes blinking repetitively. His hand clenches around Blaine's, who stands behind him. "Um…daddy…" Kurt starts off, gulping as he turns to his boyfriend. "This…B-Blaine…um my b-boyfriend…" he blushes, quickly looking down at his boots.

 

Almost automatically, the hand not being squeezed shoots out. "Blaine Anderson, nice to finally meet you, sir." He smiles.

 

The man looks at the tan hand before shaking it with his own. His grip his rough and Blaine pretends it doesn't hurt. It does. "Burt Hummel." He introduces himself, "Come on, let's go inside." He puts an arm across Kurt's shoulders, guiding him in the giant white house.

 

Sighing, Blaine follows them, keeping his distance while carrying a suitcase. Finn pats him on the back, "Don't worry about him; he's just… protective, you know, man?" Blaine nods, flashing the tall boy a sad grin, "Come on!" Finn winks, walking past him.

 

"Hopefully I won't die…" Blaine mumbles to himself as he continues, slowly, walking towards the house. Burt Hummel will either love him or hate him, and Blaine is determined to have it be the first one.


	8. Real Bro Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a bro-to-bro talk with the one and only Blaine

Kurt and Blaine sit next to each other on the brown leather couch as Burt and Carole talk in the kitchen. The long legs that belong to the chestnut haired boy hang over Blaine's colorful jeans. While Kurt leans against the tan boy's chest, playing with the collar of his shirt, hands run up and down his thigh.

 

 

 

A subtle grin spreads across Blaine's face and he presses his lips to Kurt's pale cheek. "I love you." He mumbles into the boy's ear, "You know that, right? I love you no matter what anyone says. Don't forget that." He brushes his nose to the jawline in front of him.

 

 

 

"I love y-you too." Kurt smiles.

 

 

 

There's loud stomps and Finn emerges from the hall, with four chocolate chip cookies in hand and one halfway in his mouth. He bites it, taking the other half out. "Hey bro, Burt- I mean, er, your dad wants to talk to you." He swallows, sitting next to the both of them.

 

 

Kurt nods, pecking Blaine on the cheek as he skips into the other room, leaving the two of the boys to themselves. Silence floods the room, creating an awkward tension. Determined not to make things even more uncomfortable, Blaine licks his lips, “So… You and Kurt don’t really look like each o-”

 

 

 

Finn shakes his head, “Step brothers, man.” The corners of his lips raise a tad and he offers a cookie to Blaine, who gladly accepts it. "His mom and my dad died when we were young." He explains, taking a bite of the desert, not bothering to swallow as he continues, "Kurt actually set up our parents in high school; he had a crush on me." He chuckles, "Looking back now, it's kinda hilarious."

 

 

 

While he nibbles on the cookie, Blaine eyebrows furrow together, "Huh. That's...strange." Finn nods, licking the crumbs off his lips. "Hey Finn…would you mind telling me what,um," he pauses, unsure if he should ask, "What was he like before…you know…?"

 

 

 

He looks at Finn; he has a sad grin on, "Well…at first we didn't get along." He admits, staring at his lap with a pained expression, "Because of the crush he…yeah… Anyway, honestly, he w-is very strong, stubborn, my mom says he get it from Burt... He was a lot sassier before though. Always wanted the solos in Glee club, fought when Rachel, my um ex, got them... Honestly, he's not that different. I mean, yeah, he is because of what happened but not..." He shakes his head, scratching his upper arm.

 

 

 

Blaine nods, understandingly. He bites his lip, rubbing his hands against his jeans, "I love him." He blurts out, just loud enough for Finn to hear.

 

 

 

Finn tilts his head to the side, his brown eyes blown wide, "Not trying to be… a protective brother or anything...but are you sure you love him or do you just love the idea of him? Because he’s really...extraordinary and you might think he can get better but… Blaine, he might not be the ‘ideal’ boyfriend and..." He inquires, leaning against the back of the couch. “What I mean is he will most likely be... the way he is forever.” he says with sadness in his eyes. “You know what that means? No sex probably. And I don’t want you to leave because he can’t love you that way. You’re following me?”

 

 

 

Gulping, Blaine frowns slightly, "No, I understand why you're asking; you're looking out for your brother. I can get that. But, I love him. I generally love Kurt. He's truly amazing." He pauses, focusing on his hands in his lap. "When I look at him, I see my whole world. Yes, I know about his… condition, but it doesn't matter. He takes my breath away. And… I feel like I'm helping him. Maybe slowly but still… And even if he's like this forever, I'll still love him. I'm going to be with him for as long as he'll have me. Sex or no sex included. So, yes, to answer your question, I love him. Not the idea of what he could be or anything. Him. How he gets excited about the smallest things, how his words all slur together when he's tired, and how cuddly he is when we're with each other. I love him, Finn." He ends as the tears escape from his eyes.

 

 

 

Finn lets a sigh out, pulling Blaine in for a hug. "I hoped you'd say something like that." He pulls away, smiling. "I like that you love him that much, man. I don't trust anyone with my older bro. But you…" he waves a finger, "You, I do. Just…don't hurt him. Not that I think you would!" He puts his hands up; Blaine laughs.

 

 

 

"I know. I won't. Ever."

 

 

 

Kurt pops back in the room with a huge grin. He goes toward his boyfriend and moves the tan hands off his lap, replacing them with himself. He then takes Blaine's hands, wrapping them around his waist. Blaine burrows his head against Kurt's neck. "Well hello to you too, love."

 

 

The brunette sighs happily, closing his eyes, "Mmm hello…" he mumbles, resting his pale hand on Blaine's.

 

 

Finn stands up, "I'm gonna go see what mom's making for dinner!" He winks, leaving the room.

 

 

"So…" Blaine whispers, playing with Kurt's hand, "Your brother seems to like me. That's a good sign." He says, slipping a hand under Kurt's vest, causing him to gasp.

 

 

Kurt's grip tightens around Blaine's hand. "W-who wouldn't?" He asks, giggling as a nose rubs against his neck. "I…love you, Blainey."

 

 

A wide grin spreads across the curly haired man's face. "I love you more than the sun," he pecks Kurt's shoulder, "and the moon," Another peck to the other shoulder, "and all the stars!" He finally kisses his lips.

 

 

Blushing, Kurt chews the inside of his cheek. "ALL s-stars?" He gasps, turning fully around so he's straddling the man.

 

 

Blaine nods, cupping Kurt's cheeks, blinking away the tears. "All of them."

 

 

"Guys, dinner's- oh, crap, sorry!" Finn cringes.

 

 

Both of them sigh and Kurt climbs off Blaine's lap. He tugs his boyfriend up off the couch as the groans of Blaine echo off the walls. "S cool." Kurt smiles, "'m hungry, c-come on!"


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner table talk between the five

Kurt sits in between his brother and boyfriend, while Carole sits on the opposite side. Burt and Finn are at both ends of the wood table. Blaine shifts awkwardly; he can basically feel Burt's eyes burning gaping holes in him but he keeps his head down. "You're a really good cook, Mrs. H." Blaine praises, shoveling the last bit of casserole in his mouth as he goes to reach for more.

 

She beats him to the dish, giving him, as well as Finn, more. "Why thank you, Blaine!" She beams, smoothing the front of her pastel yellow dress down, "And please, call me Carole." Blaine nods with a giant smile.

 

Underneath the table, Kurt's left hand holds his, giving Blaine a peace of mind. "How did you two meet now?" Burt asks, glancing up at the both of them. Suddenly Kurt goes bright red and he covers half of his face with one hand.

 

"Em-embarrassing…" he mumbles against his palm, looking at everyone.

 

Blaine squeezes his hand from under the table, "No it's not! I, for one, think it's absolutely adorable." He says proudly, holding his chin up high and puffing his chest out. Carole rests her arms on the wood, urging him to continue. "Alright, so, one day I was in the park; reading my favorite book, Perks of Being A Wallflower, on the bench-"

 

"Oh." Kurt whispers under his breath. "'S what…w-was…"

 

Blaine's lips curl into a smile, "I'll read it to you when we get home!" He says, rubbing circles on the back of the pale hand. "Anyway..."

 

He goes on to tell the whole story; adding little side comments to make Kurt blush even harder. When he's finished, Burt coughs, staring directly at the shorter boy. "So Blaine, where did you say you're from?" He asks.

 

Blaine gulps, slightly tilting his head down to his plate. "Actually," he starts, "I'm from Ohio; Westerville to be exact..." He trails off, chewing his food discretely.

 

This gets Burt's attention. He puts his arms on the table, raising an eyebrow. "Huh. You gonna visit relatives while you're around then?" He asks.

 

Shaking his head, Blaine looks at Burt. His mouth is really dry all of the sudden. "Um, not in Westerville. My parents and I aren't on good terms right now… but my older brother moved to Columbus last year, so I wanted to introduce him to Kurt." He turns to Kurt, touching his shoulder before quickly adding, "Only if you want to! Cooper can be...obnoxious sometimes but-"

 

"Yes." Kurt says in a firm voice, squeezing Blaine's hand. Both smile.

 

Finn coughs, interrupting the love moment between his brother and Blaine. "So why are you and your parents not on good terms?" He questions, earning a smack on the back of the head from his mom, who's staring daggers at him. "What? I'm just asking…" he mumbles, putting his hands up a little in defense.

 

Trying hard not to burst out in laughter, Blaine shakes his head, “No, no, I don’t mind.” he says, smiling for a mere second before his face falls. The grip on his hand tightens as Kurt gives a sad smile. “Well, um, this isn’t the first time someone’s asked me… We never had a great relationship to begin with, but it got worse over time. It really started when I was fifteen; when I came out as gay. They weren’t supportive; said they didn’t want a-a-” he looks at his boyfriend with teary eyes, “a, you know, living in their house. So, um, they kicked me out and I went to live with my older brother, Cooper, until college.” he puffs out, wiping his waterworks he hadn’t noticed.

 

The table fell silent, before Kurt’s airy voice spoke up. “Love you a lot.” he breathes, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and resting his head on his shoulder. “‘M sorry. Y-you’re parents are mean!” he says, his face going red and a pout hanging from his lips. Blaine grins sadly, nodding as he kisses Kurt’s forehead.

 

“Blaine, you seem like a good kid.” Burt states, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands on his stomach. “I’m sorry about your parents; really… Look, was I a little hesitant when Kurt brought a boy home? Hell yes. He’s still my little boy,” he glances at his son, “and he deserves the best of the best, you hear?” he asks.

 

Blaine nods quickly, “Absolutely, sir! He deserves the entire world!” he exclaims, looking between the two of them, rubbing his thumb across his boyfriend’s smooth hand. 

 

Sitting up, Burt pats his hands on the table, “Great, we’re on the same page.” he pauses, “Say, how ‘bout one of these days I take you down to the garage with me and Finn? Have some bro time.” 

 

“That would be...awesome!” Blaine beams, picking up his now empty plate. Oh yeah, Burt is leaning to the loving him side as opposed to the hating him side. “Maybe when we get back from visiting Cooper? We’re just going for the day tomorrow.” he says, also grabbing Kurt’s plate.

 

Burt smirks, “Sounds like a plan, kid.”

 

That night the both of the boys cuddle together on Kurt’s old bed. Blaine arms tangle with Kurt’s upper body; his hands captured by the blue eyed boys. He loves that he can be the big spoon, even if he’s shorter. It gives Kurt security as well. “When we go back to New York...move in with me?” Blaine asks, interrupting the silence.

 

Kurt struggles, but manages, to roll over so he can stare into honey colored orbs. “What?” he whispers; voice deeper than usual and filled with sleep. His eyes are squinted and Blaine can see the lines on his forehead thanks to the moonlight through the curtains. 

 

“Move in with me, love.” he repeats, grabbing Kurt’s hands, searching his face. “Please? You come over, like, five out of seven days anyway. I could be your caretaker too.” he pauses, “We can have the same bed; go to sleep and wake up together. Just be together. And, because I work from home, you’d hardly be alone! You can still see your friends too, since I live near Rachel. We’ve been together for six months, half a year, Kurt! And, I don’t know, maybe this is too fast but I don’t care. I want to live with you.”

 

Kurt bites his lips. “‘S gonna be hard…” he whispers, grabbing Blaine’s gray t-shirt and pressing his feet against legs.

 

Shivering, Blaine kisses him, “I don’t care. I love you so I don’t care how hard it is… Or how cold your feet are.” he laughs. 

 

Kurt blushes, “‘kay.”


	10. Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blaine brings Kurt to meet his older brother, things go very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!: Cooper uses the R word (I don't approve!); mentions of abuse that will be present in future chapters

"We'll be there in a few"

 

"Oh, I can't wait!"

 

"Please don't do anything embarrassing, Coop..."

 

"B, I'm your older brother. It's my job."

 

Sighing, Blaine turns the steering wheel and glances at Kurt, who's looking out the window with wide eyes. "I know. See you in a few," he smiles, ending the call, "I love you," he mumbles, taking Kurt's hand.

 

Kurt snaps his head towards the man with the same wide eyes. "Love you too." He coos. A smile teasing on his lips. "'M scared...o' m-meeting Coo-Coo-ugh!" He sighs, turning his smile to a frown. Certain words Kurt just can't get out and it grates on his nerves.

 

The car parks in a long driveway. "Hey, hey, hey, baby," Blaine whispers, taking the key out and spinning in his seat to see the blue eyed boy better. He cups Kurt's face in his hands, "Kurt, it's okay, calm down." He says, feeling him shake under the palms of his hands. Leaning close, Blaine kisses him. "No need for that, okay? Coop- he isn't mean like my parents. He'll love you, I promise!" Blaine beams, rubbing soothing circles Kurt's cheek.

 

Kurt nods, "Kay." He sighs, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's hand. "Ice 'ream later?" He questions, raising an eyebrow. Blaine nods. Another sigh. Kurt smooths his navy button down with little white sailboats against his chest and adjusts his white ascot before stepping out of the car. Damn Blaine's boyfriend always looks hot.

 

Pulling the collar of his black and white striped sweater, Blaine takes Kurt's hand, leading the both to the grey door. He sucks in a deep breath before knocking softly. "By the way, you look really hot. You always do but... I like your boat shoes too; did you steal them from me?" Blaine jokes, gesturing at the dark blue and white boat shoes. Kurt blushes as the door swings open. "Coop!"

 

A man, very similar to Blaine except taller, stands in front of them. "Squirt!" He yells, tackling his little brother. His hair is lighter, more brown then black, and unlike the hazel eyes Blaine has, his are more green. He pulls off his brother, looking Kurt up and down. "And you must be Kurt! I'm Cooper; you might know me from my commercial-"

 

"Coop, stop. Please I'm begging you."

 

Rolling his eyes, Cooper steps aside and lets both of them in. Kurt, while gripping Blaine's hand, follows the shorter brother to the couch. They sit down. "So...tell me about yourself..." Cooper says to Kurt, looking him in the eye.

 

Shifting uncomfortably, Kurt breathes a jagged breath. "Um...I li-lived with my d-daddy un-until I moved in with Rach..." He gestures to the silver bracelet. Blaine smiles, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Uh. I gotta pee!" Kurt stands up quickly. Cooper raises an eyebrow, pointing down the hall; Kurt nods and sprints to the door.

 

When Cooper hears the click, he moves next to his brother. "B...is Kurt...you know?" He taps the side of his head. "He seems kinda...retar-"

 

"Don't say that word ever." Blaine grunts, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands to fists. "Especially when talking about my boyfriend." He whisper-screams, standing up, "I love him, Cooper-"

 

"No you don't. You're taking pity on him, Blaine!" Cooper yells, breathing out as Blaine stares at him. Blaine watches him with squinted eyes while he runs his fingers through his hair. "Look, I love you, really little brother. I was there when you came out and accepted you. But, this...is too much for you. Yes, Kurt is a nice boy but you deserve better than what he can give you, B. You deserve a guy who can take care of you; someone who can be with you physically, mentally and emotionally. I just want the best for you, little brother." Cooper sighs, taking a step towards Blaine.

 

Blaine scowls at him, backing away from his older brother's reach. "What I DESERVE is Kurt. I thought after Michael you would support me. After three awful years of the abuse I suffered through and-and the year and a half of being alone... I finally found someone. Who makes me happy; who loves me!" Blaine sees Kurt hiding behind the wall and sighs, walking near him. "Come on sweetheart, we're leaving."

 

Kurt silently goes to the car as the hazel eyed boy follows. Both climb inside and sit in silence until the motor starts. The taller boy's face is drained; dry tear streaks painted on his cheeks while new ones threaten to form.

 

"You heard." Blaine states, keeping both hands on the wheel. His eyes dart towards Kurt, who sucks his lower lip with his teeth and nods slowly. "It's not true. What Cooper said; it's not true." Blaine sighs, "You know that I love you, right? I love you more than anything, Kurt. Please…Please say something." He begs, gripping the wheel and driving with watery eyes.

 

There's a sniffle and Kurt begins to speak. "A-Am I-"

 

"No. You are not at all what he said. Never. You are so smart. So smart." He cuts him off. "Don't let anyone tell you that, okay? If anyone does, you come get me." He says sternly.

 

Silence fills the empty space for a few minutes. Kurt's fingers crawl towards Blaine's. "I love you." He whispers, "T-tank you, Blainey. For...a l-lot." Kurt cracks a small smile.

 

Shaking his head, Blaine moves both their hands towards his mouth to kiss the back of Kurt's hand. One hand is still on the wheel. "No. Don't thank me for loving you, Kurt!" He chuckles, "It's... I can't not love you! You're amazing and…God… I just love you." He says kissing the hand over and over again.

 

Kurt does that giggle that drives Blaine crazy. "Let's get ice 'ream now!" Kurt giggles, "Just m-my boyfriend and me!"

 

"Absolutely babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapters will be added regularly! :)


End file.
